Forum:Gildenbeschreibung (extern)
Herbert: Hier bitte vorschläge für die Gilden beschreibung, also, dass was andere sikea-spieler (=SPalter) sehen, am besten fände ich eine mischung aus rollenspiel-blabla und dennoch das konzept vorstellen... Ideen? Martipan (20:39, 2. Dez. 2009): Hier mal ein Text als Diskussionsgrundlage. Kann natürlich noch im ganzen sowie im Detail geändert werden: Die Volksfront von Simkea Du fürchtest dich vor dem Reich der Dunkelheit? Du willst eine Heldin oder ein Held sein? Du möchtest Simkea vor den Horden des Bösen beschützen? Nun, wir können dir da leider nicht helfen. Auch wir haben Angst! Allerdings fürchten wir uns gemeinsam und teilen neben unserem Unbehagen auch alles andere miteinander. Die Mitglieder der Volksfront von Simkea (VvS) wandeln auf dem Pfad der gegenseitigen Hilfe und lassen keine Gelegenheit aus, sich untereinander mit allem Notwendigen und Überflüssigem zu beschenken. Ob Nahrung, Kleidung, Geld oder Werkzeuge. Dank einer ausgeklügelten Güteraustausch-Systematik finden alle benötigten Dinge ihren sinnvollen Bestimmungsort innerhalb der Gilde. In diesem Geiste fällen wir auch wichtige Entscheidungen gemeinsam, auch dafür haben wir einen ausgefeilten und an Genialität kaum zu überbietenden Modus entwickelt. Wir verrechnen uns gegenseitig nichts, wozu auch. Wir haben erkannt, das wir unsere Bedürfnisse am besten im kooperativen Verhalten zu befriedigen wissen. Wir machen Knüppel mit Nägeln um unseren Anspruch als führende Widerstandsbewegung gegen die Horden des Bösen gerecht zu werden. Wenn dein Interesse geweckt wurde, melde dich bei einem Mitglied der VvS um nähere Informatinen über diese grandiose Gilde zu erhalten: Der Herbe Herbert, Jeffa Pfeffersdotir, Mangafreak, Martipan Tautropfen, Sililord, Siegfried II, Soapman Für ein freies und lebenswertes Simkea! Schließt euch der VvS - nicht zu verwechseln mit der Simkeanischen Volksvront (SVv) oder gar der Populären Front (PF) - an und kämpft GEGEN DIE UNTERDRÜCKUNG DER HORDEN DES BÖSEN! SCHMACH ALLEN SPALTERN! RUHM DEN RUHMREICHEN! Derherbeherbert 14:06, 3. Dez. 2009 (UTC) bin mit dem text vorerst einverstanden, kann ja auch nach der veröffentlichung geändert werden, wenn alle soweit einverstanden sind wäre ich für eine abstimmung ob dieser text für alle ok ist um ihn mal zu veröffentlichen? Siegfried Sobald ihr jemanden hier aufnehmt, der auf ein so hässliches Formular eingeht, bin ich raus. aus dem Spiel. Im ernst mal. Wir tun hier was sinnvolles. Wir sind in der Lage, uns gegenseitig mit fast allen notwendigen Ressourcen+Produkten zu versorgen, und was wir nicht selber machen können, kaufen wir, weil wir genug Geld haben. DARAUF kommt es bei der Vorstellung der VVS gegenüber potentiellen MitverschwörerInnen an. Wir helfen bei der Selbstversorgung, machen unabhängig von dem sogenannten "Freien Markt" in Trent. Das wünscht sich fast jeder Spieler, eine auf Kooperation anstatt gegenseitigen Verpflichtungen aufgebaute Wirtschaftskette. und innerhalb Simkeas gibt es zumindest mit diesem (bald öffentlichem) Ziel, ebendies mehreren, auch neuen Spielern zu ermöglichen, nur uns. Das wird im Text in einem Absatz versteckt, obwohl das das absolute Hauptaugenmerk sein sollte. Wer sich aus Eigenantrieb über die Gilde informiert, der soll sehen: Wir essen gut! Wir tragen Kleidung! Werkzeugmangel? Nicht bei uns! usw. Denn genau diese Sachen zeichnen den VVS-Spieler gegenüber dem unorganisierten Spieler, der allein einen Industriebaum zu bedienen hat, aus. Die Entscheidungsfindung sowie die massigen Non-Topic-Phrasen bitte einfach streichen und das Augenmerk auf die wirtschaftliche Versorgung richten, denn die funktioniert top! Nachtrag: Jedem Text dieses Musters werde ich die Zustimmung verweigern. Ich habe gestern verlangt, das wir Kriterien suchen, nach denen wir rekrutieren, und kein Begrüßungsformular, das mal wieder ein Reaktion von euch ist, die am gestellten Fragegebiet vorbeigeht. Abgesehen davon, das es nur lieblos ist, Leute so in eine Gilde einzuladen, die zu mindest für mich doch irgendwie familiären Charakter hat. Wir wollen ja auch keine Bewerbungsgespräche oder -Bögen von Neumitgliedern (hoffe ich zumindest) Martipan: Mir ist vollkommen egal ob du irgendwas "verlangst". Du kannst wie jeder anderes Gildenmitgliede Vorschläge bringen, welche dann diskutiert werden können. Wenn so auf Vorschläge reagiert wird, wie du das hier machst, werden viele erst gar keinen Vorschlag machen wollen. Ich bin zum Glück hartgesotten genug, um auf deine "Kritik" (Vorwürfe würde besser passen) einzugehen. Die Idee des "Begrüßungstextes" war, eine Erklärung der Gildenstrukturen zu formulieren, welche Neuankömmlingen eine Hilfestellung ist. Der erste Satz meines Eintrags war: "Hier mal ein Text als Diskussionsgrundlage. Kann natürlich noch im ganzen sowie im Detail geändert werden". Wenn du also der Meinung bist, das dieser Text absoluter Dreck ist (genau das sagst du nämlich in verschiedenen Abwandlungen), dann schreib doch bitte einen besseren oder ändere die Passagen, welche dich stören. Wenn du generell gegen solch ein Begrüßungsschreiben bist, dann wäre es schön gewesen, wenn du das mal hier hingeschrieben hättest. Dieser Thread existiert schon laaaaaange Zeit. Ich persönlich sehe keinen Widerspruch zwischen einer individuellen Begrüßung neuer Mitglieder (welche ohnehin stattfinden wird) und einem Begrüßungsschreiben, welche die Gildenstruktur beschreibt. Vielleicht kannst du das noch näher ausführen. Ich finde den Begrüßungstext in seiner jetzigen Form auch nicht spitze, wir können den Text ja problemlos umschreiben, damit er Optimistischer ist (wenn ich dich richtig verstehe, ist das deine zentrale Kritik). Du schreibst: "Ich habe gestern verlangt, das wir Kriterien suchen, nach denen wir rekrutieren, und kein Begrüßungsformular, das mal wieder ein Reaktion von euch ist, die am gestellten Fragegebiet vorbeigeht." Welches "gestellte Fragegebiet" denn bitte? Du hast überhaupt keine Fragen aufgeworfen, nie einen Thread eröffnet (Korrigiere mich, wenn ich dir etwas unwahres unterstelle). Oder meinst du dein zorniges, mündliches Geseier, das du in regelmäßigen Abständen ablässt? Das bekommt ja nur ein Bruchteil der VvS-Mitglieder überhaupt mit. JEFFA MAG HEFTIGE DISKUSIONEN MIT WUT UND BESCHIMPFUNG! LIEBER WÄREN IHR NOCH EIN PAAR HANDGREIFLICHKEITEN!; ALSO SPUCKT SIE MIT VIEL ROTZ IN DIE HÄNDE, MASSIERT DEN SCHLEIM GUT EIN UND VERPASST IHREM LINKEN SITZNACHBARN PLÖTZLICH EINEN SOOOO KRÄfTIGEN HARKEN AUF DIE BACKE DAS DIESER MITSAMT STUHL NACH HINTEN UMKIPPT UND VERMUTLICH BLUT UND ZÄHNE SPUCKT (konstitutiond-probe!) "Ha du Dreckssau! Weichei! Wixer!, aalle zusammen und haltez di goschen oda i schlog ei so zam das a augnbindn brauchtz um eure net verkrüpplte visarsch im spügl zu´m sehn!!! Trottl´n! Na wer wüll no aane?" dabei trägt die ein erwartungsvolles lächeln auf dan lippen und ihre augen glänzen vor vorfreude... Martipan: Hier also Gildenvorstellungstext Versuch 2.0 - Um Verbesserungsvorschläge zu machen, einfach die entsprechende Passage kopieren und als veränderte Version wieder Posten. Hört, hört! Eine Gilde geht um in Simkea... Die Mitglieder der Volksfront von Simkea (VvS) wandeln auf dem Pfad der gegenseitigen Hilfe und lassen keine Gelegenheit aus, sich untereinander mit allem Notwendigen zu beschenken. Ob Nahrung, Kleidung, Geld oder Werkzeuge. Dank einer ausgeklügelten Güteraustausch-Systematik finden alle benötigten Dinge ihren sinnvollen Bestimmungsort innerhalb der Gilde. Mit unserem eigenen Wiki (welches unseren kommunikativen Knotenpunkt bildet) gewährleisten wir die optimale Versorgung der einzelnen Mitglieder und eine weitgehende Unabhängigkeit von Preisschwankungen und anderen Gehässigkeiten des freien Marktes. Denn: Gemeinsames wirtschaften begünstigt letztlich alle. Und mehr noch: Lachhaft, das Gegenteil beweisen zu wollen. In diesem Geiste fällen wir alle Entscheidungen gemeinsam, auch dafür haben wir einen ausgefeilten und an Genialität kaum zu überbietenden Modus entwickelt. Bei uns sind Neulinge gleichwertige Gildenmitglieder, niemand soll benachteiligt oder bevorzugt sein. Ganz nebenbei erheben wir den Anspruch, die führende Widerstandsbewegung gegen eine mögliche Besatzung der Horden des Bösen zu sein. Wir symbolisieren unseren Kampfwillen zur Verteidigung unseres friedlichen Simkea, indem wir Nagelkeulen mit uns führen. Unseren Reichtum stellen wir schamlos zur Schau, indem wir Häuser errichten. Wenn du es also Leid bist, ein kleines Rädchen im System der Blaubeersafttrinker zu sein, dann werde doch ein ganz neues Rädchen und melde dich bei Siegfried II oder Martipan Tautropfen um nähere Information zu dieser grandiosen Gilde zu bekommen. Für ein freies und lebenswertes Simkea! Schließt euch der VvS - nicht zu verwechseln mit der Simkeanischen Volksvront (SVv) oder gar der Populären Front (PF) - an und kämpft GEGEN DIE UNTERDRÜCKUNG DER HORDEN DES BÖSEN! SCHMACH ALLEN SPALTERN! RUHM DEN RUHMREICHEN! Martipan (11.12.2009): Da hier jetzt fast eine Woche lang keine Kommentare mehr gepostet wurden, werde ich obigen Text in ein paar Tagen als Antrag einbringen. Der Text kann dann natürlich immer noch abgelehnt oder verbessert werden. Nachtrag (13.12.2009): Ich hab den Text jetzt mal als Antrag eingebracht. Siegfried: "Ein kleines Rädchen im Getriebe der Blaubeersafttrinker" wäre besser, ansonsten passt mir das!